


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by mygoldenights (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Choi Minki - mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, JiHan, JiHan are so cute :(, M/M, Slytherin Jihan, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygoldenights
Summary: This is how a Slytherin prodigy and a Slytherin prefect spend their nights together. Warning: contains suggestive themes.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfic and it's jihan in hogwarts, cause I'm a sucker for HP and for this ship.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, hate comments are not. Type in your reactions in the comment section if you have any, or you can head to my cc which is https://curiouscat.me/mygoldenights
> 
> I also write aus on twitter so if you're interested it's @HyesunNights
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

Jeonghan's fingers twitched and his eyes darted from looking at the clock to Professor Kahi, who was discussing "_incredibly important regulations_" on transfiguring....something. The Slytherin prodigy tuned out the last few procedures when he noticed there were only five minutes left before he can see Joshua again.

Three minutes left, damn it why is time so slow?

He internally sighed and tried to focus but he really can't. Which is not good for him because Transfiguration is his worst subject. Yoon Jeonghan is great at everything except turning clocks into an important plant for Herbology. 

His friend, Choi Minki, must have been annoyed by his silent foot tapping because he received a look that says 'stop or I'll personally cut your foot.' His friend is charming that way. 

_ 60 seconds. _

Jeonghan should study for the chapter later. 

_ 40 seconds. _

There'll probably be an exam tomorrow and his pride cannot take the A's for this damn subject.

_ 20 seconds. _

He hopes Joshua wouldn't distract him. 

_ 10 seconds. _

That'll be unlikely cause he's the one who gets distracted often.

The clock chimes and everyone, especially Jeonghan, exhaled a sigh of relief. Professor Kahi is a great professor, albeit strict and just; but the average human attention span, even if they're wizards, can't take 2 hours of lecture.

Jeonghan stood up from his seat, not bothering to organize his stuff from his satchel, and rushed to the door. He ignored Minki's jab, "you two are such rabbits, it's disgusting."

Jeonghan now arrived at their meeting place, which was a secluded area in Hogwarts. Joshua and he found it one time during 5th year when they were...fooling around. 

"Joshuji," He called out, shutting the door behind him. "Are you here?" No one responded. He tried not to feel disappointed that they're not going to start their activity as early as he liked. He might as well start studying so he picked up his notes and browsed the shelves for the book Joshua recommended him. 

When he finally found the book, he flipped the pages for the chapter he needed. Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrap around his abdomen and soft kisses peppering his nape. 

"Sorry I was late, Hanie. I'm not too late, am I?" Joshua's soft, husky voice makes Jeonghan melt into him. He turned around to give his boyfriend a proper hug and placed his arms on his shoulders and breathed his scent. Vanilla and Lilies.

"I missed you, Jisoo. I couldn't focus in class earlier cause I kept thinking about you." Jeonghan narrowed his eyes playfully as Joshua chuckled slightly. "Why do I think of you constantly these days?"

"Maybe it's because of our...activities, love," Joshua smirked at him before kissing and biting his left ear. Jeonghan shivered in anticipation. Joshua's hands start to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. The other Slytherin's kisses became more heated the more Jeonghan reacts.

Jeonghan was pushed toward the shelf as his boyfriend lifted him with one swoop. His stomach heats up on what's about to happen. "Shuji...I thought...we agreed on studying first?"

Joshua pecked his lips and brushed it with his own. "I don't think you're in a position to say that, love." He smirked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

He groaned when Joshua began squeezed his butt. "Don't be so rough on me, alright? I'm still sore from last night."

"Of course love." And with that promise, he felt Joshua kissed him with passion as every piece of clothing was removed. 

\--

Beads of sweat trolled down Jeonghan's face as he can hear his breath shorten with every concentration he puts.

"Joshuji..." he groaned. "I just can't!"

'Why is it so difficult?', he thought. Frustration welled up inside him again when he opened his eyes only to find that until now, only a tail appeared.

"Yes, you can, Jeonghan. You're doing really great, okay?" Joshua encouraged him from the side. "You've only been practicing for a month and you've already gotten the tail! You're definitely a powerful wizard, love. Most witches and wizards would take a month more to get it right."

"You're more powerful than me, love. You're even the best at Transfiguration! Maybe it's best if I won't become an Animagus like you." Jeonghan slumped his shoulders in defeat, his tail stopped twitching. 

"Now don't give me this again, Hanie." His boyfriend gently chastised him. "Come here and sit with me, love. You just need to rest." Joshua told him as he pulled Jeonghan into the couch. The elder laid his head on the younger's lap as the latter wiped his forehead. 

"It's your fault, love." He pouted at him. "You tired me out after I told you earlier not to be so rough."

He received a raised eyebrow. "Says the one who screamed my name to go faster." Jeonghan slapped his chest. "Alright, I won't tease you." Joshua laughed before he began to brush Jeonghan's hair. The elder felt himself relax from the sensation. 

He sighed as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Joshuji."

"What for?"

"For being insecure. For wanting to give up on what we promised each other since we became friends." Jeonghan now opened his eyes and he saw how intense Joshua was looking at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jeonghanie. We all have insecurities. And I know how difficult and painful the Animagus process is. A year into starting it, and I still haven't achieved the feet." Joshua confessed. "I really want to quit, but I already started, so why not finish until the end?"

"And in all honesty, my love," Joshua added and gave Jeonghan a look that made him want to cry and hug his lover and never let him go. "If you weren't on this Animagi journey with me, I'd have quit a long time ago."

"If you quit, I quit, huh?" Jeonghan mumbled, the sentence echoed across the quiet corners of the room. He holds onto those words so much. They mean the world to Jeonghan and Joshua. It's basically the epitome of their relationship and the foundation of their friendship.

"Exactly, Hanie." He kissed the elder's forehead. 

A comfortable silence settled between them before Jeonghan said, "Minki said earlier how we fuck each other like rabbits."

Joshua let out a laugh. "Well, he isn't wrong. We are in the process of becoming bunnies."

Jeonghan abruptly sat up and shoved the younger which made the latter even more amused. "That's not the point, Jisoo!" He whined as he flushed a deep red. "I still can't get over the fact that he saw us making love at the lake. I knew that we should have been more careful!!"

"Love, how were we supposed to know Minki also sneaks up late at night doing Merlin knows what while we were canoodling?"

"I can't believe you just said the word 'canoodling'."

"It's better than fucking, isn't it?" Joshua shrugged. "More appropriate and shorter than as you called it 'making love.'"

"I knew it was a bad idea to sneak out in the first place. I also knew we only wouldn't have been practicing." Jeonghan glared at his boyfriend. 

Joshua raised his arms in defense. "You were even more handsome that night, Hanie. I couldn't help myself."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes but nevertheless blushed from the compliment, "Joshua Hong, you're really…"

Joshua pulled his lover into his lap once again. "I'm really what, love?" He teased. 

"Annoying."

"Really? So am I annoying when I kiss you like this?" Joshua leaned in to give Jeonghan lightly peck but then soon his tongue brushed his lips. They pulled away, and Jeonghan smirked at the younger. "Yes."

Joshua rolled his eyes but went back to what he was doing. 

It was another night of passion for the two Slytherins. 

\--

Minki breathed the fresh night air of June. Tomorrow is officially the end of another school year and the Gryffindor is spending it relaxing near the school lake. "In two months' time, my final year in Hogwarts is going to start." He whispered into the quiet night. 

He heard a rustle behind him. Curious, Minki wanted to check it out but was apprehensive because the last time he did, he caught Jeonghan and the Slytherin prefect Joshua fucking behind it. 

He's traumatized. 

But he's curious and never learns so he peeked.

Well, there was still fucking involved but at least it was just rabbits. 

He walked away to give the two animals some privacy. 


End file.
